


Attention

by Infiresgurl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Oneshot, Public fear, slightly angsty, watch out for word vomit hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiresgurl/pseuds/Infiresgurl
Summary: Renjun hates attention. He really do. Until he got into his dream university and bumped into a very beautiful human being Lee Jeno and his out of this world masterpiece boyfriend Na Jaemin.Renjun then decided that maybe, just maybe, he wants 2 certain pairs of eyes on him.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries sorryyyyyyy but here is a really random fic that came into my mind while reading a certain novel. Not proofread sorry and oh I hope you like it!

The first time Renjun concluded his deep hatred and fear of having all eyes on him was when he was 6 years old. He can still remember his classmates' laughter as he introduce himself. He was stuttering a lot because he's not confident with his Korean and he just wants to stay at home if it weren't for his love for his mother who never gave up in convincing him to go. They laughed at the poor small transferee who was younger than everyone in the class because his admission exam says he's fit for a higher grade level.

  
That same day, he decided, he doesn't need eyes on him. Since then, he always tend to be kept hidden in a crowd or locked up in his room painting or sketching or reading or sleeping.

  
His primary school went on like that and the only escape he has is whenever his childhood friend who was younger than him, Chenle, would call him on weekends to tell him all about his week. Those were the only times he get to laugh or giggle. Those were the only times he get to be more of himself. He once told Chenle about the introduction incident and Chenle's line on the phone went completely silent but Renjun was sure the call was still on and then after a few seconds, he can hear Chenle's pleas to his parents to let him study in Korea with Renjun so the older wouldn't be lonely anymore. The fact that Chenle was livid frightened the older but the younger's action towards his incident made his heart soft so when Chenle's parents agreed to the younger's request, he was more than happy. The only condition for Chenle is to be consistent in being the top student in school and to wait until middle school to transfer.

  
It took the both of them 6 years to see each other again and Renjun thinks its worth it. Chenle went into the same school as Renjun for middle school where the younger met the love of his life whom he can't stop talking about.

  
"Lele he's younger than you" Renjun stated one day while they were having their lunch at the cafeteria. This is the only time they get to chat on a school day since their buildings were far apart.  
"Hyung look at me, do I really look like I care? Because even if you say I do, I'm telling you I don't." The younger deadass remarked at the older.  
Renjun just smiled at the younger's statement before eating his last piece of meat.  
"Finish up kid, we're gonna be late for class" and with that, the rest of the day began.

  
Renjun worked hard in middle school which paid off when he received an email from his dream university saying he passed the entrance exam in his preferred course which is graphic designing. Chenle was so happy for his bestfriend that the younger immediately told his boyfriend Jisung (after years of crying over his crush, turns out the younger feels the same so they waste no time and just got together) about the news. And yes this meant he's gonna have to be apart from Chenle again because the university was located on the outskirts of town 8 hours away from their current home but Chenle assured him the he and Jisung will work hard to get in the same university so the older held on to the assurance and set sail in yet another scary journey.

  
He feels like a 6 year old kid again but he's thankful self introductions are not popular in college anymore. He loves his classes and he surprisingly made friends with a couple he bumped into as he was lifting a few boxes up to his new unit. They introduced themselves as Mark and Haechan the former a year ahead of him and the latter being advanced for his age like Renjun himself. Haechan and Renjun have 2 classes together and Mark is well-known for his attractive looks and undeniably smart brain.

  
It was one wednesday morning when Renjun decided to buy himself some jasmine tea that he bumped into an incredibly beautiful creature (his exact words as he tells the story to Chenle) that left him speechless.

  
"I'm really sorry" the beautiful creature quickly stated grabbing a pile of napkins from the counter and wiping his shirt off  
"Are you okay? It must burn because the coffee was freshly mixed" he added  
Renjun finally regained his sanity and immediately stopped the other from wiping his shirt  
"Hey, uh.. It's okay. I'm fine. My shirt's thick so you have nothing to worry about" He said  
"Hey Jeno where's my co-- oh my gosh what have you done to this pretty being! a smaller voice stated from behind the beautiful creature

  
Renjun finally had a clearer view of the owner of the voice when the beautiful creature turned sideways and boy was he stunned. How can two masterpieces exist in an era of pathetic beauty and overrated standards and be in the same room with him? Renjun's mind went blank for a mere second before choking of air.

  
The two snapped their heads towards Renjun. Worry overflowing in their beautiful features.  
"Oh dear, are you okay?" the slimmer of the two coos toward him.  
"I-I-I'm fine. No worries"

  
Next thing Renjun knew, he's sitting with the two stunningly beautiful human beings. How he got there? He has no idea at all.

  
"Are you really okay?" a voice broke him from his thoughts..  
"Yeah haha believe me, I'm okay. Oh I haven't properly introduced myself I'm sorry. I'm uhm I'm Huang Renjun from NCT U" he stated trying to break the tension.  
"Oh yeah my bad, I'm Jeno. Lee Jeno and this is Jaemin, Na Jaemin my boyfriend. We also study at NCT U. It's nice to meet you" Jeno stated displaying his eyesmile  
"I'm sorry for Jeno's clumsiness, I told him to grab my coffee from the counter and he already made a mess. Really sorry about that Renjun" Jaemin added.

  
Since that day, Renjun can't get the two out of his head.

  
"Haechan is this even possible? Mark? what does that big brain of yours say about my situation? Why do i like two persons at once?" Renjun said in one breath one day when he decided to barge in the couple's unit because Chenle has school and his classes were cut short because of an event.

  
Haechan looked at his boyfriend with a "do something!" look. Mark handed Renjun a cup of coffee as well as Haechan before occupying the space beside the latter.

  
"Yes Renjun that's possible." the older stated. Renjun has never been so frantic over a short statement in his entire existence. His jaw dropped and he felt like his soul left his body.  
"Hey Renjun you're pale" Haechan's concerned voice made it to his senses.  
"I-if that's so... how do I make these feelings go away..." Renjun said with a small voice  
"Why would you want to do that?" Mark asked  
"Because obviously, they're together. I don't fit in the equation" he replied  
"I really thought I'm the dumbest one in this room right now but you, Huang Renjun, proved me wrong" Haechan stated  
Renjun looked up only to be faced with a smirking Haechan.  
"If it's normal to like two persons or as you said, two beautiful human beings at once, then technically, It's okay to be three in a romantic relationship" Hacehan stated followed by a fit of giggles  
"Haechanie's right Renjun. Just confess" Mark said over the fit of gigges coming from the smaller guy beside him  
"I..i'll try"  
"We'll help you Renjun" Haechan offered  
"Thank you"

  
That night, Renjun told Chenle about his dilemma and the younger told him just the same thing

  
"Hyung, confess, I don't want you struggling over this. You know how easily worrying disrupts your system" the younger sounded like he's the older of the two

  
He spent the rest of that friday night plotting his confession and coming up with all the possible scenarios of embarrassment in his head.

  
Two months are all it took for Haechan, Mark and Chenle to burst and do something.

  
"Hyung I'm visitiing your university today. The school convention took place in our campus this year so Jisung and I have a week off and mom and dad allowed us to stay with you." Chenle said over the line

  
"I'm really glad to hear that. I'll clean up for your arrival. I'll see you then!" was the older's response. His bestfriend didn't fail to notice Renjun's transformation over the past 2 months. Renjun's studies were never affected but sure was his health. Sleepless nights, never ending colds and constant stunts just so he could get out of the couple's way became his everyday thing and he became less enthusiastic over everything. The feelings he has for Jeno and Jaemin never went away and only got stronger each day. So when Chenle and Jisung finally came around, the two knew they needed to do something.

  
Renjun to an empty apartment. The young couple left without telling him but he proceeded with his routine making sure to leave a letter for the couple at the door of the fridge.  
He went to school but his supposedly normal, unexciting day was like an ice broken when his hand and things got dragged out of the cafeteria by a very familiar pair of beautiful creatures.

  
Next thing he knew, he's inside his favorite art classroom with the loves of his life and he just want to disappear.

  
"uhm... what's happening?" he said  
"I like you too Renjun." Jaemin said out of nowhere  
"Me too" Jeno bumped in  
"uh what?" no he totally looks like a cherry bomb waiting for minutes before exploding  
Jeno stepped closer and hugged him.  
"We never stopped talking about you ever since the coffee incident" the taller sending off vibrations to the smaller's petite body. Jeno let go of him and Jaemin right then filled the short lived space.  
"Jeno almost got tired of my everyday whining except that he actually feels the same" Jaemin stated while burying his face on the other side of his neck.

  
Jaemin let go of him and he suddenly can't feel his legs so he sat on the nearest chair in the room. Jaemin and Jeno caught up and knelt in front of him as if they were talking to a a baby.

  
"We never thought we'd actually ever be able to confess until yesterday."Jaemin said  
"Mark walked up to me in soccer practice and told me about everything that took place for the last two months" Jeno said  
"Which is mostly you getting lonelier each day" Jaemin added  
"I- Whatever they told you... it's all- it's all- true" Renjun looked down tears forming at the side of his eyes  
"Oh no baby don't cry" Jaemin cooed  
"I'm such an idiot" Renjun stated between sniffs  
"And so are we. Okay? So please stop crying it hurts" Jeno stated running a hand over Renjun's nape as Jaemin wipes his tears away. Jaemin then says fuck it and kissed the smallest of the three which surprised both Jeno and Renjun but as soon as Jaemin pulled away, Jeno kissed him as well and afterwards, the two hugged him and he burst into tears in their embrace. He suddenly heard clapping from the door and he looked up seeing his friends Haechan, Chenle, Jisung and Mark.  
"Deal with us tomorrow, just go catch up on your boyfriends in their apartment tonight i gave them the permission. Oh and I can settle for a simple samgyeopsal as a thank you" Chenle said smiling at him. He really want to run towards the four and beat them up but he can't deny the fact that he loves them so much and he wouldn't know how to live without them. His thoughts were interrupted by giggles coming from Jeno and Jaemin.  
"Boyfriends? that sounds nice" Jaemin said  
"That would also look amazing" Jeno added  
"You always finish each other sentences and I can't but think you guys share a single braincell" Renjun commented  
"Yeah well we both like you so that can prove your theory" Jaemin said  
"I love you both so much" was all Renjun was able to say before jumping in for yet another long hug

  
His long time spent grieving over nothing is indeed something he can't help but laugh about but that only counts as one of the best experiences in his life that he'll forever treasure and cherish along with meeting Mark and Haechan and of course, graduating with flying colors under a very warm spotlight emitted by the attention he gets from the beautiful creatures he bumped into.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! I'm working on a markhyuck fic so i could use some comments and kudos to help me improve and encourage me:)))))))))) Lovelots!


End file.
